Bittersweet Symphony
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: A little something I came up with while listening to Bittersweet Symphony for the end of Supernatural, whenever that may be. Warning: Character deaths.


AN: Here is a little something that came to me while listening to Bittersweet Symphony in the car. This is by no means me saying when the show will end or that I want it to end. It is just something the song inspired.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Supernatural.

WARNING: Character deaths.

Dean and Sam are standing in the middle of the cabin, a table between them with a bowl and other objects on it. Dean begins mixing the objects and liquids together in the bowl while Sam opens a very old book and gingerly flips through the pages for fear of them falling apart. When Dean is done he picks up his knife and looks over at Sam who meets his gaze.

"This is it," Sam says, glancing down at the bowl in front of them.

"Yeah, ridding the world of evil for the final time," Dean says a small smile playing on his lips. Sam glances around them.

"It's weird no one has tried stopping us yet though right?" Sam says turning his attention back to his brother.

"Yeah, well, let's not assume they still won't," Dean says as he slices his hand and then turns and slices Sam's outstretched hand. The two brothers hold their hands over the bowl and bleed into it as Sam begins reciting the incantation from the old book. Screeching is heard from outside and the brother's look out the windows, flinching when black smoke smashes into the window but doesn't enter the cabin due to the symbols on the wall. The walls and ceiling of the cabin begins shaking and the shrieking from the demons intensifying. "Hurry up Sam."

Sam quickly continues reciting the words off the page, their blood still seeping onto the bowl. The closer he gets to the end of the incantation the more violent the cabin shakes, the louder the shrieking gets, and the wind picks up accompanied by lighting flashing and striking the trees nearby. Sam finishes the end of the incantation and everything automatically goes silent. The two brothers glance around them, their eyes darting everywhere wondering what has just happened.

"Is that it? Did it work?" Sam asks, looking over at Dean who shrugs and looks back at him.

"I…I think so…" Dean says and they smile at each other. A bright light suddenly begins glowing from the bowl in front of them and their attention is drawn to it, their eyes growing wide. Dean and Sam step back away from the bowl, watching as the light gets brighter and brighter, taking up the whole room.

"Dean…?" Sam says, his hand reaching out for his brother and grasping at Dean's jacket sleeve, hanging onto it tight. Dean reaches out and grabs Sam's sleeve, trying to assure him they'll be okay. Just as the light reaches its utmost intensity, causing the brother's eyes to squint, it explodes and flies at the brothers, engulfing them.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean and Sam's eyes blink open, finding themselves lying on the ground and looking up at the sky. Dean groans and sits up, looking about him and seeing they're on the side of the road. He pushes himself to his feet and looks down at his brother, holding out a hand and helping his brother to his feet. Sam looks around and furrows his eyebrows; they weren't near Rufus' cabin, so where were they.

"Where are we?" Sam asks, looking over at his brother who is staring down the road.

"No…it can't be…" Dean says quietly beginning to walk down the road.

"Dean?" Sam calls out to his brother, following him down the road. As the brother's near a driveway, the two of them stop, staring up at the sign and archway above them. "Why are we at Bobby's?"

Dean grabs Sam's arm and leads him down the driveway towards Bobby's home which to their surprise is intact. The two of them stop at the bottom of the stairs and stare up at the front door in front of them. Sam squeezes Dean's arm and a thought occurs to him.

"Something tells me we didn't make it…" Sam says with his eyes glued to the door. Dean nods his head, his thoughts coming up with the same conclusion.

"At least we're home," Dean says as he glances over at Sam. Sam turns his head and meets his brother's gaze, giving his brother a smile.

"At least we're together," Sam adds and Dean smiles at his younger brother in return. The two of them walk up the stairs and into the house, together.

And that's what mattered most to them…all they ever strived to accomplish…that they were together.

AN: Please review and send me some feedback! Thanks for taking the time to read this! If you haven't, check out my story, "All Good Things Come to An End". It's my first choice as to how I could see the show ending whenever it does.


End file.
